A Year To End All Years
by RileyJess
Summary: The Weasley-Potters are at Hogwarts! Follow their crazy, hilarious, sad and romantic lives as they struggle through things not even Harry, Ron and Hermione had to face! The Next Generation is still taking on Hogwarts!


Dominique Weasley tucked her light blue hair behind her ear, and stared out of the window of the train compartment. She had dyed her hair a few months ago, at the beginning of the summer when she heard astonishing news from Victorie and Teddy. They were getting married.

Beside herself in grief she couldn't tell anyone about, Dominique had rushed away from the party, unnoticed, and to the beach at Shell Cottage, far from the cottage so no one would be able to hear her loud sobs. She had laid down, sand rubbing against her, and decided she needed a change. Something that would distract herself from her hidden feelings towards Teddy. She had gone for the hair. Dominique had taken her once precious red hair she had inherited from her father, and dyed it all a pale blue, lighter than the color of her eyes.

"Dominique!" Victorie and Fleur had exclaimed with horror, as she had strutted into the kitchen the next morning. Teddy wasn't there yet, thankfully, but Bill Weasley, Dominique's father, and her younger brother, Louis, were in the kitchen. A slow, big smile was spreading over Louis's face, and her father's mouth was dropped open in surprise.

"Morning," Dominique replied casually, hiding a smirk. She stalked past Victorie, and grabbed a piece of bacon from Louis's plate. Louis made a silent protest as she reached down to grab another piece, and swatted her hand away.

_"What have you done to your hair?"_ Victorie asked, completely dumbfounded.

"Isn't it obvious?" Dominique raised her eyebrows at her. "It's blue."

Victorie rolled her eyes. "Of course it's blue! We can all see that! But _why_ is it blue?"

Dominique shrugged. "Because I want it to be blue. Does that bother you? I love it." Dominique reached one hand up to pat her hair.

"Eet looks 'ideous!" Fleur had shrieked, glancing at Bill. "What 'appened to your beautiful red 'air? You used to looked so pretty!"

"I think she looks great. Dom, you look beautiful." Louis grinned at his older sister, admiration shining in his eyes. Dominique smile and reached down "_I_ wouldn't mind dying my h-"

"No!" Victorie cut him off with a glare. "Shut up, Louis. This is not good! Dom, you look like a freak! What has been up with you? Ever since a few days ago - I barely even recognize you anymore!"

The room went dead silent. Dominique had stared up at Victorie, willing herself not to look away. Ice blue eyes met bright blue eyes, the same determination seeping through both of them. "Thank you, Victorie." Her voice brittle and cold had replied to Victorie. "But I'm afraid I don't really care what you think."

Victorie didn't back down then, and began shouting unrepeatable things towards her. Dominique could barely process her words, but she saw Bill's eyes widen in horror, Louis's indignant gaze, and Fleur's shocked expression.

Dominique didn't wait for Fleur to finish speak. She stormed out of the room.

She was done caring.

"Hey, Dom," James Potter said, entering the compartment. He sat down across from her, a smile pulling at his lips. "What's up, Bluebear?"

Dom rolled her eyes at him. He and Fred Weasley had taken to calling her that ever since they had seen her with her new hair. They, like Louis, seemed to think it absolutely amazing. The rest of her family seemed to love it as well, with the exception of Teddy, Victorie and Fleur. Even her Uncle Percy didn't hate it. Teddy had stared at her, wordlessly, and Dom had forced herself to look away, unable to bear the look in his eyes.

Her Aunt Ginny seemed to know something though. When Dom had gone to the weekly Sunday brunch at Grandma Weasley's house, she had embraced Dominique tightly. Dom loved Aunt Ginny.

"Just the usual," She replied, watching the door. "Where's Fred and Antonia?"

"No love for me?" James joked, following Dom's gaze to the door.

Fred was James and Dom's best friend, and his girlfriend, Antonia, was very good friends with them all. Fred had been with Antonia since their Fifth Year. They were very serious. Dom, especially, loved Antonia. Toni, Natalie Swann and Alice Longbottom were Dom's best friends. Nat didn't like Fred and James as much, so she didn't hang out with them often, but Alice did sometimes.

Right on cue, Fred walked in the compartment, his arm around Toni's waist. They were giggling about something quietly. As Toni looked up at Dom, she squealed and shrugged away from Fred, running next to Dominique.

"Girls," Fred sighed and plopped down next to James.

"Your hair!" Toni exclaimed, fingering Dom's light blue hair, ignoring Fred's comment. "You look absolutely _fantastic_! Why? When? Who's the boy?" The words flew out of her mouth quickly, Dom barely having time to process it all. She saw Fred staring at Toni, and nearly blanched. It was the same way Teddy looked at Victorie.

"Oi," James laughed, snapping a finger in front of Fred's face, who jumped. "Listen, mate. This is juicy gossip."

"No, it is not," Dom glared at James, and turned back to Toni. "Thanks, Toni. But there is no boy involved," Toni looked at her disbelievingly as a lie slipped from Dom's mouth. "I just wanted a bit of a change."

"Well you look beautiful. Boys will be lining up at your feet!" Toni declared.

James coughed. "Well, they'll have to go through both of us, first," He gestured to himself and Fred, who nodded importantly. Dom stifled a smile. They loved playing 'protective elder brothers' even though they were both only older than her by months! Dom felt w0rse for Lily though, who would probably have to deal with all of the protective cousins/brothers.

"I don't think they'll need to worry about getting past you, with your noodle arms," Dom teased them, smirking slightly.

James and Fred recoiled, indignant. "I'll have you know I am very muscular!" Fred put his hand up to his shirt, "Would you like to see?"

"No thanks," Dom wrinkled her nose, a smile playing at her lips. "I'm sure it would bore James and I, and Toni's probably seen it enough, and probably even more!" Toni turned red, and Fred's hand dropped to his side. James snickered and slapped Dom a high five.

"It's not like you've done better!" Fred shot at James and Dom, both of whom had done a little bit of 'getting around'. But Dom hadn't been with nearly the same amount of people as James.

"Yeah, but I get around. Experience the world a little bit," James smirked in reply, refusing to look the slightest bit embarrassment.

Dom and Toni exchanged slightly horrified looks and leapt back in surprise as Tyler Finnegan launched himself into their compartment, his curly dark brown hair flying all over his face, and his blue eyes stretched wide open.

"Help me!" Tyler yelled, diving in between Fred and James and hiding behind them, cowering. Tyler Finnegan was super popular and liked in Dom's year. He was a Gryffindor who was extremely funny and nice and happy, he was great to be around. He made a point to hang out with everyone, and was a huge class clown. He was the commentator for the Quidditch games, which he made absolutely hilarious.

"What'd you do this time, Ty?" James laughed, shoving Tyler out from behind him so he landed with a thump on the ground.

Tyler looked up at James with his mouth drawn in an innocent little frown. "I may have accidently played some sweet innocent little prank on Goyle and he may or may not be looking for me, so if you could hide me, James, good friend..." Dominique giggled, and for the first time, she noticed Tyler looking up at her. His eyes widened at her hair, and he gave her a quiet little smile.

"TYLER FINNEGAN!"

Tyler turned whiter and leapt up, his cute smile disappearing. "On second thought, I think I'll hide out in the bathrooms. See you later, chaps!" As he exited the room, he winked, so fast, Dom wondered if it was actually a wink.

But it wasn't like she actually cared about boys. Teddy was funny, but not childish, and was also serious and sweet and lovable. Why would Dominique want a goofball like Tyler?

* * *

"You all are disgusting, you know that?" Dominique laughed at Fred and James as they hurried to shove food down their mouths.

Natalie, who was sitting beside Dom, the Head Girl badge pinned and gleaming on her chest, wrinkled her nose as she looked across the table. "How can you guys be so _unsanitary_?"

"We're men, Nat," Fred burped, dropping his fork onto his chicken leg and chugging down some of the pumpkin juice in front of him. "Get used to it."

"_Men_?" Natalie retaliated, with a disbelieving pull of her eyebrows and sarcasm leaking into her voice. "I don't know about men, but the term boys seems to fit you guys well. And don't call me Nat."

"Nope." Fred looked back up from his steak-and-potatoes. "Definitely men. And I quite like the nickname Nat, Nat. I'll call you what I'd like to call you!" With another loud belch, Fred turned back to his plate.

Natalie looked faintly disgusted at Fred, and turned away to chat quietly with Toni about their upcoming NEWT exams and their career choices.

Dom couldn't help but laugh softly at Fred's slightly annoyed expression at Natalie taking up his girlfriend. "You're absolutely smitten, Fred."

Fred shook his head at her, unsmiling. "You don't get it, Dom. You'll understand when you give your heart away to one person."

Dom's smile faded. Fred didn't know she had fallen in love with her sister's fiance for seven years. She had always tried to make it seem like she had never thought about loving anyone, and couldn't even imagine giving her heart away to just one person. But she had-and she regretted it so deeply. She loved Teddy for longer than Fred had Toni, but no one could've known that.

Everyone thought-No. Everyone knew Teddy and Victorie were meant to be. It was so unfair how it was just given, and they did end up falling in love. They had been dating for a while-Dom had had so much time to try and change her heart's direction, but she hadn't. For one reason only.

Deep deep down, Dominique had been hoping Teddy would change his mind.

"Hey, Dom, you okay?" Dom snapped back to reality to see James staring at her, now look slightly amused at her spacey expression.

"Fine," James raised his eyebrows as she snapped at him, but didn't question her.

"Are you sure? You look like you're either going to cry, throw up or-" Fred started.

"So when are Quidditch tryouts, captain?" Dom interrupted Fred, and turned to James. Dominique and James were chasers, Hugo and Fred were beaters, Simon Fawcett was the keeper, and last year's chaser and seeker had left, so two spots were open. James would still make them all tryout again, but mostly likely they would still be in the team.

"I was thinking this Friday," James responded, "I just need to book the pitch, and put the sign-up board in the common room."

"Of course, we'll still be in the team, though, right?" Fred elbowed James with a sly grin creeping on his face.

"Depends," James replied seriously, like he always was when he talked about Quidditch. "If I can find a First Year who plays better, I'm definitely picking them over you!"

Fred gasped, putting a hand over his heart. "I see where I stand now, James Sirius." With an affronted look, Fred turned around and refused to speak with James for the rest of the night.

* * *

"You'll look fabulous, Nat!" Toni gushed, late at night in their dorms. There were four girls in Dom's dorm. Toni, Natalie, Dom and Alice. They were preparing for their start-of-term dance, a new tradition that had started a few years before. It took place the day after everyone arrived, when there was no classes that day. Not many First Years went unless you already knew lots of people, like Lily and Hugo had the luxury of doing. The girls were picking out dresses tonight, and tomorrow evening, Toni would be doing their makeup, and Nat would be doing their hair. Most people went with dates, so Dom decided she'd just pick some random guy up the next day.

"Thanks, Toni," Nat smiled, tucking her dress away. "Tomorrow's going to be amazing. Ali, Toni, Dom, who do you think I should go with tomorrow? Kyle Leighton asked me already, but I told him no. He gives me the creeps." Nat shuddered. "And who are you all going with?"

"Fred," Toni smiled. Natalie and Dom rolled their eyes, because that was given.

"I don't really know myself." Alice replied, her light brown eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "I suppose I'll just go with Alec Bletchley. He asked me, after all. Who's James going with?" Alice asked suddenly, turning her gaze on Dominique. When Dom raised her eyebrows, Alice added, "and Albus. If Alec has gotten a date, I guess I would like to go with someone as just friends."

"I don't know about James," Dominique replied, racking her mind. "He'll probably go with any 7th Year girl, like I'm going with some random 7th Year Boy. I don't really know about Albus, though. He'll probably go with Rose and Scorpius, and maybe Isla Wood will go along with them. That's what they did last year and the year before." Dom stifled a yawn. Maybe she would go with one of the Thomas boys. Daniel was in her year, but he was probably already going with someone. And the other boy was in 5th Year, so he was too young for her.

It wouldn't be that much of a hassle though, trying to find a date. Who wouldn't want to go on a date with Dominique Weasley?


End file.
